


In A Glass Darkly

by macabreverbosity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hux is Not Nice, I know how dare I, I've been reading too much victorian literature, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Talking, They're Horrible and They're in Love, To An Extent, and happy, canonverse, it's cute okay, they're in love okay, this is mostly talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreverbosity/pseuds/macabreverbosity
Summary: Kylo sits on the carpet, tucking his long legs under him and looking up at Hux plaintively, as though to say I’ve done what you asked, what now?  He looked boyish somehow and Hux’s heart squeezes in his chest, he felt so much there was scarcely any room in his chest for him to take a breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too much early Virginia Woolf writing. Then this happened. 
> 
> I would like to formally apologize to the author right now.
> 
> For the gc on twitter. Surprise!

“Here.” Hux says lowly, pointing to a carpeted spot on the floor before the chair Hux was sitting in. “Sit here on the floor and let me look at you.”

Kylo complies, of course he does. A quizzical look passing across his brow, crumpling the features slightly, as though he were contemplating something especially profound. The expression lasted but a moment, a transitory period in time, before smoothing out once more into a small smile. Kylo indulged Hux a great deal while he was in one of his pensive moods. A glassy haze coming over his features, appearing as though he were deep in thought.

Hux purses his mouth and Kylo zeros in on the pink full lips. He wanted to kiss him, to bite his lips bloody. There would be time for that later, once Hux had gotten whatever it is he wished to take from him, as alwaya Kylo was willing to oblige.

Kylo sits on the carpet, tucking his long legs under him and looking up at Hux plaintively, as though to say _I’ve done what you asked, what now?_  He looked boyish somehow and Hux’s heart squeezes in his chest, he felt so much there was scarcely any room in his chest for him to take a breath. Those intense brown eyes filled him only with the desire to burn slowly beneath their gaze.  He felt full and overwhelmed and yet perfectly calm. It was curious all that he felt and yet could not say. Could not articulate; Hux who was used to giving grand speeches. Hux who was the very picture of calm eloquence; reduced to a deplorable state of…caring, almost. It was base, it was beneath him and yet here he was. Kylo on the floor—complacent, willing…loving (if the gleam in his eyes were to be trusted)—and Hux an adoring observer.

“You aren’t beautiful,” Hux begins contemplatively, “Not classically, not in any way that people will admit to. Mouth full but too wide for the jaw, ears far too big. I love your face, nonetheless. The way your hair falls, just so, barely brushing your shoulders. Eyes wide and far too boyish. Innocent, almost. I can never tell what's happening behind that face. At times, I feel as though you would sooner run me through with that damnable lightsaber of yours than kiss me.” Kylo chuckles then, lightly, and Hux smiles ruefully and looks down. “You would find that amusing, you brute.” Hux pauses for a moment. Sighs quietly as he stares out the small window opposite them. The stars going past, constantly in motion yet to Hux seemed to always stay in place.

“If we were standing on a cliff’s edge, I feel as though you would push me over. There’s something about your face. The suggestion of violence, of indifference. It’s seductive, to tame you would be like taming a wild beast. Teach him to be gentle and cultivate a protectiveness in him so he would never willingly leave your side or wish to be parted from you.” Hux moves forward then, cups Kylo’s cheek in the palm of his hand, thumb running over his full bottom lip, dipping in slightly. Kylo sighs and bites the pad of Hux’s thumb, looks up at him through thick inky lashes that cast spidery shadows across Kylo’s high cheekbones. Hux’s breath catches in his throat and he _wants_.

“You’re wrong, if you must know.” Kylo interjects suddenly and Hux had forgotten the conversation and what he point he had been articulating, even more so when Kylo climbs into his lap and sits astride him. Hux moans as Kylo’s fingers run through his hair, the calloused pads scarping over his scalp pleasantly. Hux does not ask what he’s wrong about, not when Kylo’s mouth is on his and not when his teeth sink into Kylo’s lower lip and especially not when Kylo lies asleep beside him, his bare chest plastered to Hux’s back. He doesn’t need to. He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [here](murderdollls.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
